Tail and Pointed Ears
by Eowyn2
Summary: Well, I'm not sure of the rating yet. ^-^ I suppose I can change it if need be. This is about a teenage half-saiya-jin clawing through life on ehr father's planet. I'm doing something I've never seen on Fanfiction.net with this too, so read to find out! P
1. This can't be happening...

HEY Okay, the reviews on 'Kindness for Kindness, Hate for Hate' fic weren't too good, so now I'm starting up another little ch

HEY Okay, the reviews on 'Kindness for Kindness, Hate for Hate' fic weren't too good, so now I'm starting up another little chapter-fic thing. This one will hopefully do better and have a crapload of stuff in it.

Okay, I decided to do a relatively new thing, that I haven't seen on fanfiction.net before. At the end, I'll ask a few questions about you know, things like how the next chapter should go, like at the end, for example… I'll leave you at a big question, something that could really determine the rest of this fic and ask you like, 'should they do it, or not?' And depending on what people say in the comments, that'll help decide the next chapter! ^-^ yeah I wanted to be as crowd-pleasing as possible. Of course, I'm not doing that on this chapter, I have to set the whole thing up! ^-^ For now, just review and tell me whether or not you like it.. **L** cause if y'all hate the idea, I don't see much point in writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, the race of the saiya-jins or planet Vegitasei. However, most of this will be my own ideas. SO therefore, I DO own Pepina , her family and friends. And enemies. Probably the only two people that I don't own that'll come up are any of the Vegetas or Frieza.

And if you sue me… I have… um... * digs around in pocket * A quarter and two nickels!

TO THE STORY!

~~Before the destruction of Vegetasei, but after the alliance between the saiya-jins and Frieza~~

Pepina dragged her bag full of streetclothes into the gym's changing room. She had just gone through one hell of a training session and smelled uncannily like fish heads. She plopped her half-saiya-jin butt on the bench, and began to change from her purple spandex outfit to a black tank top and a pair of jeans. 

She wasn't a person you'd call ugly, but you wouldn't exactly call her beautiful, either. Well, that is, not unless you want your neck wrung. Pepina was a rather punky girl, with her short gray hair, despite her youthful age of17, that stuck up naturally, black eyeliner and red lipstick.

She sighed heavily and slung her bag over her shoulder, walking out of the gym towards her home , tail twitching boredly. Her life had been paurtictularly uneventful lately, what with nothing but training going on. She had clawed her way up to elite status, and for what… Nothing! She never got to do ANYTHING interesting. It, to put it lightly, sucked furry tail.

Pepina removed herself from her own thoughts for awhile and decided, if nothing exciting was going to come to her, she'd mine as well keep an eye open for an oppritunity. 

The street she walked down was really nothing to brag about, everything looking boringly gray in the half-moonlight. She couldn't wait 'till the next full moon and see if maybe _something _would arise. She stopped short, noticing some hulking elite-wannabe idiot staring at her. She narrowed her eyes, glaring a little at him.

"What are _you _looking at, lunkhead?"

He sort of quirked his lips a little at her, and started chuckling and pointing. She growled and flushed. She KNEW what he was pointing at. And it hurt.

"Shut up!"

"Give me one reason to, freakazoid!"

She ran out, frustrated and upset, throwing her bag over her pointed ears, a tear forming in her eye.

You see, Pepina isn't full saiya-jin, only half. The other half is all wild elf. Her mother had some pretty strange tastes, and had fallen in love with some savage elven man while away to et some sort of peace treaty isgned with this one planet. She didn't really know all the details.

Pepina ran into her house, not bothering to answer her mom when she screamed at her that she had some news as she flew up the stairs and into her room, slamming the door behind her.

She jumped onto her bed, burying her face into a pillow and crying. As soon as she was done with that, she sat up and began to punch the bejeezus out of the mascara-stained featherbag and screaming incoherent insults , a 'dammit' thrown in every once and awhile.

She didn't mind people satring at her clothes, telling her off about her additude, or even cretins drooling over her. No, that was all fine and dandy.

But she couldn't _stand _it when people insulted her ears. 

Pepina felt her mother tentatively step into her room, but kept on staring at her wall stubbornly. She _wasn't_ going to talk about it until her only known-of parent dragged it out of her 

"Pepi? Honey?" She ehard her mother pipe up in a shyish voice. Her mother was really sort of scared of her. The teen growled softly.

"What, mom. Not that I care. And don't CALL me that." She turned to glare at her mom, Ezuchh.

"Hun, is something wrong?" The ebd bounced as Ezuchh set herself down on it. Sh curled up into

a ball, and curled her taila round thayt. 

"Yes."

"What?" Her mother's voice was concerned.

"Someone laughed at my ears again. I don't wanna talk about it." Ezuchh nodded.

"Ahh. I see. Well, speaking of pointy ears, I got a note from your father today!" Pepina blinked and looked over at her mom like she was nuts.

"I thought Troiyo didn't have any ways of interplanetary communtication…" Her mother smiled and held up a piece of yellowed-looking parchment.

"No, they don't, but your uncle went there on a renewing of the treaty mission as a guard and dropped by your father's village on one of his off-days! Here! Read it!" Ezuchh eagerly pushed the rolled up paper at her daughter.

The half-elf took it and slowly unrolled the parchment, and started to read:

_Dear Ezuchh,_

_Godess, it's been so long since I've last seen you._

She growled as the parchment rolled itself back up upon letting it go. She unfurled it again, sat it on her bed, and smoothed it out, continuing.

_ _

_I cannot make this letter long, so I shall get straight to the point:_

_I've decided it would be a good idea, now that my child should be, as I understand, out of her schooling now,_

_nad ready to start life._

_I was wondering, you've had your turn with it, now I want the babe to meet its father. Please send it over and let_

_her get to know the other half of her heritage._

_Sincerely,_

_Dorin_

She frowned. She didn't like the way she was constantly referred to as 'it'. But it only made sense, as she and her

father had never met. She glared up at her mom.

"No. Way. Am I going to some nowhere planet ont eh edge of the galaxy! NO WAY!"

Her mother frowned.

"Come now Pepi, please…"

"Dammit mom, STOP calling me that! I TOLD you I DON'T LIKE IT! I don't care if he IS my father! You can NOT

ship me off to Troiyo unless you chain me to a rocket ship and personally FLY it over there!" Her mom smiled a

little, getting up form Pepina's bed.

"Why don't you sleep on it." And with that, she shut the door and walked down towards her own room.

~~One week later~~

Pepina groaned and dropped her pile of bags on the ground in the spaceport. She could not BELIEVE her mother talked her into this. It just was not fair.

It was ironic, too, in a way. She worked so hard to obtain elite status from the 2nd class one she was born with, and now, her first time leaving Vegetasei, it wasn't even on a mission. Mabye they didn't use her because she was a female. If that was the reason, some ass-kicking would be in order.

She impatiently sat herself down on a chair to wait, taping her foot and glaring at anoyne who so much as turned their head her way. Se was beathen and she knew it. Who KNOWS how long she'd be stuck on that primitive mudball for! It could be months! Even years! Or even worse, her whole life.

That would _not _be dear Pepi's cup of tea.

The punky crossbreed reached for a magazine on a table next to where she was sitting and azily read up on the newest technological goodies and a steoroid problem running amok amongst most of the elite army. 

She'd been offered them some upon occasions, but after one unfortunate incident of getting cught using them, she politely turned them down.

Pepina was snapped out of her reveries by a voice on the loudspeaker calling for her flight. She quickly stood up, and started to place the magazine back on the table, then she stopped and thought twice about it, and slipped it into one of her bags when no one was watching. It would be nice to have something to remind her of the real world when she was stuck in nowherepalooza. Afterwards, she quickly ran for her flight so as not to miss it.

On her way there, she spotted some little kid staring at her. Wether it was for her clothes or her ears, she didn't care as she shoved her middle finger up in the air at him, then turned and continued her mad dash.

She skidded around a corner, and rushed out the door towards where the pods were. She stopped upon getting out of the door. It was in the back of the spaceport, a rather abandoned section. Pepina blinked. There was only _one_ pod there. Oh _great._ She was hoping at least ONE other saiya-jin would be going so she could have someone civilized to tlka to.

Pepi sighed and opened the pod, folding back the seat and plopping her bags backs there. She really hoped this trip wouldn't suck as much as it seemed. But then again…

She sat herself in the seat, wiggled herself around to get more comfortable, then strapped herself in, and pressed the button for it to close. Everything else would be manual.

Pepina yawned, feeling her eyes grow heavy as the sleeping gas filled her pod and she slowly sank into her dreams…

***

_Wake up, passenger. Wake up._

The teen woke herself up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. There, loming in front of her, was the planet of Troiyo. She blinked. It was so… _green!_ And theb odies of water were so BIG! It was almost infathomable, for one coming form Vegetasei which was dominated mostly by rock.

She slowly landed near where ehr father's tribe, the Nakito, suppodedly dwelled. She was glad the landing went so well. The pod was ridiculously old.

Pepina blinked as she saw a few people with pointed ears even bigger than hers and long hair carrying spears and riding horses, all clad in leather wandered up to her.

_This is even worse than I thought._

A taller man with many more tattoos than the rest with white hair, although he looked only about middle aged, dismounted his horse and slowly wandered up to her pod.

She closed her eyes and leaned back.

_I really don't think I'm going to enjoy this._

Ha! All done! How will the punky elven-saiya-jin deal with living on such a primitive planet with a tribe of wild elves?

And will they still stare at her like before, from the tail and not the ears?

How'll she cope sith it?

Until next time…

Eowyn


	2. Horses and blue fuzzy things

Alright, I don't even _care _that I only got about three reviews on chapter one! I'm inspired, dammit and I WILL write more of this! Harrumph!

So, in this chapter, we'll get to know some more about Pepina and the so far mysterious Nakito people…

AND BIG NEWS! The first future-of-the-story-determining question! Goody! ^-^

Disclaimer: The funny stuff has been so overdone, it's cheesy, so I'm going to deliver this plain and simple… I'm not making any money off of this, for god's sake!

***

 Well, Pepina said to herself. Sitting here isn't going to get me back to Vegetasei, and the people outside her pod weren't looking any more patient, either. On the count of three, she would open the door and hope the air would kill her.

1… 2… 3…

The door hissed open, and immediately, the most beautiful and magical sound flooded into her pod. She could hear unearthly, mysterious and undoubtedly amazing sort of keening noises… She was awe-stricken. The people never even stopped to think about the sound, and they all at once began twittering to each other in some kind of foreign language.

_Oh, splendid. They don't even speak the same language I do! Isn't that just Yankee Doodle friggin dandy!_

The white-haired one's horse took another steps towards her, and she froze up. She'd seen pictures of these beasts before, and heard stories, but she thought they were just stories to scare small children with! Horses were… murderous beasts that could deafen you with one shriek, put a hole right through you with one of their burning hooves, and send you flying with a single flick of their whips-for-tails. Pepina had to admit, though, this horse wasn't exactly how she's always seen it portrayed, but you never know. So there she sat, staring and the horse with her breath held, slowly powering up in case it decided she would make a good snack or something. Suddenly a low voice penetrated her thoughts. It was coming from the rider. She gasped and looked up to him. Yes, definitely a him.

"Is there something wrong?" His brow wrinkled a little as he spoke the words in one of the universal languages of the galaxy. This was reassuring, and made Pepina quite glad she'd studied this language. She wasn't totally fluent, but put her in a considerably better situation than before.

"C-call off your monster." She tried to sound imposing and tough, but she really just sounded weak and silly, and even more so as she heard a considerable portion of the assumed Nakitos began to _laugh!_ This wasn't funny! Someone should teach them a little empathy! "Call it off!" Then the man she had been talking to began to laugh! What was this, taunt the alien day?

"Not to worry, Du'roth is a peaceful creature. Please stand, I should like to get a better look at you." She snorted. Who was this guy? 'Oh, yeah, sure, my horse, he's perfectly harmless, just don't feed him, look at him, touch him, taunt him, talk about him or think about him.'  And he wants a better _look_ at her? Quite cocky indeed. Despite all this going through her head, she warily climbed out of the cramped pod and stood up to her full height of six feet even. Everyone stood and gawked at her… her hair, her tail, her clothes… It was a change though, from ears to tail. Maybe not a welcome one, but a change.

"You can see me." Well, what else was there to say?

"Oh, forgive me, we all know who you are, but I do not believe you know who we are. We are the Nakito people, and I am the leader of the tribe, Dorin. I am your father. And here, we have…" After that, she just tuned out and stared. Hey, they all had a turn, now it was time for her again. She was concentrating more on looking him over… she knew she'd meet her father, but she had no idea it would be anything like this! He was tall, really tall. _She_ was tall, and he was easily a half a foot taller! He had pale, wistful, blue eyes and a face full of character. He had muscles packed into every nook and cranny of his visible body, and his whole bare chest and arms were laden with the blackest tattoos she'd ever seen. Never mind the other people, this was _her father!_ That mysterious man she never knew…

"Hello?" She quickly snapped back to reality, the second time he had to do that today. "Were you paying any attention?"

"Sorry, I was not paying attention just then. Please repeat." A kind of curt response, but she didn't know how to put it any better, really.

"Never mind," Dorin said with a sigh. "Follow us and we shall take you to our village. There is so much to show you, so much for you to see!" Just like that, the people quickly turned their horses around and started galloping off and away.  She took to the air and floated after them, considerably slower than she could go… just to keep good distance from those dangerously flippy tails those horses had.

***

Pepina was glad when the riders left their horses to roam upon reaching a clearing, and let out a long breath. One less ting to worry about, let's hurry and get the other over with, whatever it might be. She watched silently as one of the females whistled through two fingers and looked way up into the treetops. A yell came down in that foreign language again, and she yelled up another thing. Ina few seconds, she could spot and unreliable-looking rope ladder being slowly lowered from way up in the canopy, and watched as the all climbed up one by one. He father lingered, and when all the others were gone, he motioned for her to climb the ladder. She stopped and took another look at the feeble construct, then a look at her heavy bag. No way in heck was she climbing that. And with a grunt, she picked up her back, and flew up along the ladder, Dorin following close behind, beaming up at her. 

At the very top of the ladder was an enormous wooden floor that must have spanned half of the forest. It was so beautiful! It was built around the trees, and the huts were all hollows in the biggest branches. These trees had to be zillions of years old! About twenty people were all clustered near a fountain and watching the hole on the floor she had just came out of, and they all began to cheer. She could sense her father come up behind her and place a hand on her shoulder, but she jerked away. Sure he was her dad, but he was still a stranger! Alright, she could admit she felt a little sorry about flinching when she saw the frown spread across his face, but... but still! She waited patiently as she was introduced to all of what turned out to be her 'tribe'. But at the moment, Pepina had a solely two-track mind: Get me to a hut to sleep in and then bring me some food! She had no interest in these people, no interest in their names, not in their horses, or their beautiful…. Her brain stopped working and she spotted a giant bluish thing came flying through the sky, only about ten feet above them! It was a positively colossal thing that looked more built for water than the air, but despite that it gracefully swooped, almost floated, maybe even wafted by them, and then she head that keening sound again. It was so beautiful and so horrible, all at the same time. She would have to figure out what those things were. She was still gawking as it flew past, until she noticed no one else was staring. Embarrassed, she closed her mouth and looked to the ground, and politely muttered a request for a room. 

At the moment, Pepina figured she was either going to sort of like this, or was going to all-out hate all of it.

***

 Okay, she decided. This wasn't so bad. It could be worse. No it couldn't! She'd been dragged kicking and screaming onto a horse, only after having had to change into some ceremonial dress. They'd carted her off on this terrifying thing to a fire pit by the lake. Said they had arranged a ceremony for her to be an official woman in the tribe. It was really something for once you turned fourteen, but since she was not living here at fourteen, she got it now. She had no idea what to expect.

First off, they were all seated by the fire, and some shaman or whatnot came out and began performing an offering to the gods. He was basically plodding around the fire, shaking some weird doohickey, making grunting noises and shaking around his head. He was wearing a horribly stupid-looking mask, with leaves for hair and big, ugly horns, until she was summoned to come to the shaman... oh great… now what was he going to do? Stick two flaming sticks up her nose and shave her head? Well, she hoped not, at least.

She jumped when the guy whipped out… a big ugly knife! Oh sheets, what was he going to do with that? She screamed and got up to run, but he quickly grabbed her wrist. She tried to squirm, tried to write or escape, but she was suddenly completely frozen in place. She couldn't even move her eyes to watch what he was doing as he went with the knife at her right arm. Pain shot through her body, suddenly. Hew as cutting her! In some sort of insane tribe-woman pattern! And she couldn't move! That's it, she said to herself, first chance I get, I'm getting _off_ this stupid planet. 

Finally, he stopped picking at her arm and let go of her. She fell to the ground, and was inexplicably limp. She lolled her head to look over at her bleeding arm. He'd carved some sort of zigzagged pattern all around her forearm. Finally her father aided her, and had her arm bandaged up, then he scooped her up and carried her back to his seat, keeping him held in her arms. She just didn't understand. They put fourteen year olds up to this? This is how they become a woman? This kind of made her wonder about what the becoming a man ceremony was like… But she wasn't left to wonder much longer, because her father whispered to her, that this was the part when she was picked a husband. Well, that certainly livened her up for a second. She went stiff as a board in shock and began flailing and trying to scream complaints at him, but her tongue just wouldn't work properly, and she began babbling some kind of incoherent nonsense. Didn't she have a say in this? Well, apparently not. Three men who looked to be in their very late teens were summoned to the middle of the circle. She'd been introduced to them all before, they were all part of the first group that came and found her.

One was named Roit, who was a lean man who looked fairly good-natured, with a black tattoo of an eagle on his chest, much like those of Dorin. He had short brown hair and warm brown eyes. The second was Yusi, a curly-haired hulking brute with cold blue eyes and a horse tattoo on his chest. Third, was Oua who was the stockiest of the three. Not stocky as in fat, no, stocky as in short and muscular, but without being positively bursting like Yusi, but with more muscles than Roit. He had the silkiest black hair she'd ever seen, mysterious green eyes, and a tattoo of a snake that wrapped all around his torso and neck.

Well, now everyone was waiting for the shaman to come back. He went off into the trees to get something, and was taking a little while. A little while? He took forever! She was getting pretty restless, but she didn't have the energy to even twitch, so she decided it would be best to keep an eye on them. On was going to be her future husband! Well, here at least. He didn't have to know about anything that might happen back on Vegetasei, now did he? Yusi was looking restless, walking around in little circles and stretching from time to time, while Roit was curiously eyeing her tail. She looked over to Oua now, and caught him checking her out. When he noticed he'd been found out, he winked at her. He didn't seem to have any shame.

Finally, Mr. Shaman-guy returned holding some kind of… animal. It was the size of a cat, with long ears, a long snout, two sleek tails and blue fur all over. He set it down and started chanting some other song, and the critter began wandering around from man to man, looking each of them in the eyes, until it finally turned and sat right back where it started, and the singing stopped. The witch doctor-man-guy nudged its behind, and it took a small step towards each of them. Now she understood. It was going to pick for her.

***

Well, so comes the end of this chapter! So, what will the funny blue thing walk to? Will it be…

A) Roit the curious

B) Yusi the big and strong

C) Oua the charismatic

Leave your vote in the comments! I won't write another chapter without a decision! I'm givin' you guys a week, and then I'm writing based on that! There isn't any stopping me! By the way, the week I'm will be over Jan.13 might not be exactly a week, oh well.

Ja ne!


End file.
